The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for testing a memory circuit. More particularly, the invention relates to a test adapter for monitoring internal voltage of a memory component.
After integrated dynamic memory circuits have been fabricated, these memory circuits are tested in order to determine their functionality and any potential defects. Often, this testing is specific to the applications indicated for the particular memory circuit under test. Typically, identified defects may generally be repaired by replacing memory areas that are affected by the defect.
Generally, the functionality of memory components is guaranteed by design and by tests made during the production of the components. The components themselves, and the tests thereon, are designed specifically for a particular application of the memory component. Typically, memory components are tested in test systems using probe cards to facilitate internal measurements of the memory component. The pins of the memory components interface with contacts on the probe cards which are then used in the test system.
Memory component functionality may be tested in a test mode or in an application mode. A test mode test certain targeted functionality and an application mode tests that actual application for which the component is to be used. Some pins that are used for monitoring component functionality during test modes cannot be used for monitoring during an application because these pins have a functional use during the application mode.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.